moderncombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Seven
Seven is the alternate Sniper in Modern Combat Versus that uses a sniper rifle, the other being Monark. Unlike Monark, Seven is a specialist and her rifle - once achieving a lock-on - has a very high fire rate, comparable to that of the Vice from Modern Combat 5. Her gun has 12 rounds, which are expended quickly, however this is countered by her fast reload speed. There is a small amount of noticeable recoil with her sniper rifle, but it is still able to take down enemies at range. Her special ability is Track Knife, which deals heavy damage if thrown at an enemy, and reveals all enemies within radius of the knife for Seven and her allies to see. She has one skin currently available for 719 Gems, the Arctic Owl. Background "I grew up in the Slums, just beyond the Apex District. I trawled the gutters for usable refuse...scrounged meals from dumpsters... At night, my room was lit by the glow of the Korp HQ building. Who were the people inside? How did they live? What did they eat? What did they look like? I could only imagine the answers -- I could never see inside -- but my curiosity soon became an obsession. Using scavenged and stolen parts, I constructed dilating lenses, inertial measuring units, everything I would need for a kit-bashed rifle scope. Through this smallest of Windows, I spied on the wealthy and the powerful. The luxury I saw there became my only goal -- my only reason for living. Envy can be dangerous...and so was I. As my thefts got more ambitious, Korp took notice. The only way to escape the law was to become an Agent -- but in truth, it would only have been a matter of time before I volunteered. I've become quite attached to my scope, you see...and even more so to the rifle beneath it." Gameplay Seven is a specialist agent, meaning that she either has a surprising ability or is able to support her team well. Seven applies to both, with her Track Knife able to deal damage and reveal enemies to herself and teammates at the same time, while supporting her team by playing as a sniper agent. She should therefore try to remain behind her teammates, especially defenders, and take out enemies behind the cover of her allies. Her special ability Track Knife costs 5 Core Charges to activate. When thrown, it deals very high damage that can potentially take out assassins and other agents who are on low health, and only reveals enemies with the radius of the knife. This differs to Lock's ability Augmented Reality which reveals enemies all around him, instead of a single direction. Interestingly, she is able to stack 2 knives to be used one after the other. Weapon: Auto-Sniper Used by the Agent Seven, the VON 3 rifle is effective in mid to long range combat. Although it has lower damage compared to the VON 7, it makes up for this with its high firing rate and faster reload time. The VON 3 could effectively be treated as a low capacity assault rifle, especially deadly when the Track Knife highlights nearby opposing Agents on-screen. Statistics Quotes When purchased * When selected * "I'm a killing machine." * "I live for the hunt." * "My blade and I have no equal." * "Death is my trade." * "They say I put the 'kill' in 'skill'." * "Choose me. They'll never know what hit them." When deployed * "They'll never see me coming." * "No fear. No. Mercy." * "Mmmm. The thrill of the hunt." * "Death is just what I do." * "I kill for a living." When respawning * "Oh, I'll have my revenge." * "They piss me off, big mistake." * "You"ll regret crossing me." Killing an enemy * "Eliminated." * "Pathetic." * "You didn't make the cut." * "Kill confirmed." * "You're not my type." * "Blind-sighted, another one." * "Third victim." * "And that makes three." * "Dead. Number three." * "Four kills." * "Four kills confirmed." * "Four on the floor."" * "Five targets, five bodies." * "Penta-kill." * "Five, down." * *sinister laugh* "Killing spree." * "Barely a challenge." * "They just keep coming." * ”The bodies just keep piling up.” Revenge Kills * “You messed with the wrong, ice cold killer.” * ”You chose the wrong target.” * “Now, it's personal.” * ”End of the line.” * ”Pray my knife and I don't find you.” Activating ability * "Track Knife engaged." * "Enemies in sight." * "Hostiles in the area." * "Targets here. On me." * "There you are." (Enemy only) * "I see you." (Enemy only) * "You're a sight for sore eyes." (Enemy only) Victory * "All that killing was hard work. I like hard work." * ”Victory was inevitable.” * ”I am pleased with this result.” * ”All according to plan.” * ”I feel much better after a good bloodbath.” Defeat *“Incompetence makes my skin crawl.” *”Unacceptable.” *”Perhaps I should go solo.” *”I refuse to accept failure.” *”Defeat merely makes our next victory sweeter.” Quick Chat Group Up * "Group up." * "On me." * "Join me. Now." Ability Status * "Track Knife is almost ready." * "Track Knife charging." * "The hunt begins soon." * "Track Knife ready." * "Ability ready for use." * "My blade reveals our prey." Affirmative * "Understood." * "Acknowledged." * "Okay." Thanks * "Thanks." * "Thank you." * "Appreciated." Hello * "Fine... Hey." * "Greetings." * "Regards." Laugh * "Hmph. Indeed." * "I don't laugh." * "Yes. Funny." Voice Line * "Stay sharp." * "Nothing escapes my blade." * "No time for small talk. I have fools to kill." Skins * Default * Arctic Owl